Angst, Granger?
by waterloo to anywhere
Summary: Oneshot: Hermine, Draco und eine unerwartete Konfrontation.


Autor: waterloo to anywhere

Story: Angst, Granger?

Beta: Cho17

Kapitel: 1/1

**Angst, Granger?**

„Malfoy!"

„Granger!"

Nach diesen erbosten Ausrufen herrschte Stille.

Sie waren voreinander stehen geblieben und sahen dem anderen fest in die Augen. Keiner machte Anstalten, den Weg zu räumen und so eine Niederlage einzugestehen.

Der Klassenraum für Alte Runen war schon lange verlassen, die Schüler tummelten sich bereits am großen See.

Nur die beiden Konkurrenten um den Titel des Klassenbesten hatten nach Unterrichtsende verbissen weiter auf ihrem Pergament gekritzelt.

Draco hatte zuerst seine Feder niedergelegt und noch einmal prüfend auf seinen Aufsatz gestarrt. Dabei hatte er jedoch sein Geschriebenes nicht noch einmal gelesen, sondern sich vielmehr vergewissert, dass dort tatsächlich etwas stand. Er wurde mit einem Erfolgsgefühl belohnt und sah auf.

Auch Hermine hatte inzwischen ihre Arbeit beendet und ihren Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen lassen. Die Sonne hüllte die Highlands in gleißendes Licht und ließ die Luft über den Ländereien flimmern.

Wie durch Zufall hatten sie sich zeitgleich erhoben und standen sich nun in dem schmalen Gang zwischen den alten Pulten gegenüber.

Und während draußen die Sonne auf das Gras brannte, das mit jedem Tag an Grün verlor, herrschte zwischen den zwei Schülern eine eisige Stimmung.

„Granger", bemerkte Draco hart: „Du stehst im Weg."

„Das ist Ansichtssache", entgegnete sie fest.

Empört schnaubte Draco auf. „So, meinst du." Dabei verzog er seinen Mund zu einem verächtlichen Grinsen. Doch so schnell wie es gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder.

„Jetzt mach' endlich Platz!", befahl er.

Einem Diktat von Malfoy zu folgen kam für Hermine nicht in Frage. Energisch verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. Er konnte ihr gar nichts.

Fast wie ein trotziges Kleinkind starrt sie ihn an und wich keinen Zentimeter.

„Granger, verdammt noch mal! Lass mich endlich durch!" Draco hatte seine Stimme nicht gehoben und doch war seine Forderung unmissverständlich.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, du aufgeblasener Slytherin" Hermines Stimme zitterte, so sehr war sie um Beherrschung bemüht: „Du magst zwar glauben, dass deine wichtigtuerische Art dir Respekt verschafft, aber da hast du dich gewaltig geschnitten. Ich werde jedenfalls nicht..."

Mit einem gestochenscharfen „So, jetzt reicht's Schlammblut!" unterbrach Draco sie.

Kaum ausgesprochen, stand diese Bezeichnung unwiderruflich zwischen ihnen.

Draco war erstaunt, wie fremd ihm dieser Wortlaut nach so langer Zeit aus seinem Mund klang.

Kaum hatte Hermine wahrgenommen, was Draco ihr entgegengeschleudert hatte, spürte sie all ihren alten Zorn wieder auflodern. Geleitet von Gefühlen, von denen sie sicher war, sie überwunden zu haben, hob sie die geballte Faust und stieß sie mit voller Wucht auf Dracos Gesicht zu.

Doch dieser reagierte schnell.

Brutal umfassten seine Finger Hermines Handgelenk, als er ihren erhobenen Arm kraftvoll aufhielt. Sie standen eng beieinander und starrten sich wütend in die Augen. Beide atmeten heftig.

Einzelne Strähnen ihres Haares hingen Hermine im Blickfeld und Dracos Robe war ihm bis zum Ellbogen hinauf gerutscht.

Mit einer fahrlässigen Bewegung schleuderte sie sich die Haare aus den Augen. Doch dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Dracos nunmehr entblößten Unterarm.

Sie keuchte einmal kurz auf und erstarrte zeitgleich. Deutlich zeichnete sich auf Dracos blasser Haut das schwarze Mal ab.

Draco bemerkte Hermines Wandel und blickte auf sie hinab. Seine Verunsicherung ließ er sich nicht anmerken und wie aus Reflex verstärkte er den Druck seiner Hand. Er sah in Hermines Augen, in denen die nackte Panik stand und folgte ihrer Blickachse.

Hermine erwachte aus ihrer Lethargie, als Draco sich räusperte und seinen Griff löste. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und richtete mit wenigen unkomplizierten Handgriffen seine Kleidung.

Sie spürte, wie ihr Körper sie im Stich ließ, während sie versuchte das Zittern ihrer Beine zu unterdrücken. Sie brachte es nicht über sich, Draco anzuschauen.

Dieser musterte sie noch immer forschend. Die Aggressivität war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und hatte einer nachdenklichen Stirnfalte Platz gemacht, die sich nun zwischen seinen Augenbrauen zog.

„Hey, Granger."

Die Worte waren ruhig über seine Lippen gekommen.

„Sieh mich an!"

Das klang nicht wie ein Befehl, vielmehr wie eine Bitte.

Hermine, noch unfähig, sich zu rühren, spürte wie Dracos Finger ihr Kinn fassten und er sie so sanft aber bestimmt zwang, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Du hast Angst", stellte er fest.

Hermine wollte ihren Blick wieder senken, doch Draco hinderte sie daran. Er legte die andere Hand auf ihre Schulter und drückte sie auf eine der Schulbänke. Die Hand ließ er liegen.

„Du hast Angst vor mir."

Als Reaktion auf seine Worte sah Draco, wie sich aus einem Auge des Mädchens eine einzelne Träne löste.

„Du bist ein Todesser..."

Ihre Worte waren so leise gesprochen, das Draco sie kaum verstand und verloren sich im Nichts.

Ihre Aussage war nicht zu verleugnen und so antwortete er schlicht mit „Ja."

Beide schwiegen. Grelle Sonnenstrahlen machten den Staub des Klassenzimmers sichtbar. Draco folgte mit seinem Blick einzelnen Staubkörnchen, die durch die warme Luft immer wieder aufwärts getragen wurden.

Dann nahm er das Gespräch wieder auf:

„Ich tu dir nichts."

Er klang so ernsthaft und aufrichtig, dass es diesmal Hermine war, die den Blickkontakt suchte.

„Bist du okay?", fragte er sie besorgt.

Sie schaffte es nicht zu antworten, zu stark war der Druck in ihrer Kehle. Lediglich ein schwaches Krächzen entrang sich ihrem Mund. Sie fühlte sich so schwach, wie nie zuvor.

Draco zog sie hoch in seine Arme und sie ließ es geschehen. Und während Dracos Hände sie festhielten und immer wieder über ihren Rücken fuhren, fiel ihre Abwehr endgültig.

Ihr Schluchzen kam von tief innen. Hermine tat etwas, was ihr sehr schwer fiel, als sie all ihre Verzweiflung und Angst an die Oberfläche ließ. Darüber, dass sie es an Dracos Schulter tat, dachte sich nicht nach.

Draco wartete geduldig, bis sich Hermine wieder vollständig beruhigt hatte, um seine Worte zu wiederholen.

„Ich tu dir nichts."

Sie noch immer in Armen haltend, fügte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln hinzu:

„Na ja, außer das Haus Slytherin zu verteidigen, dich in Alte Runen zu übertrumpfen und endlich deinen Notendurchschnitt zu überbieten."

Kurz musste Hermine trocken auflachen, bevor sie nickte.

Draco strich sich fahrig sein Haar zurück.

„Bitte hab' keine Angst vor mir. Ich tu dir wirklich nichts"

Und sie glaubte ihm.

**Ende**

**Ich freue mich über Reviews!**


End file.
